


Breaking Toad

by PaperFox19



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Logan often disappears for times, it seems random and very few know the reason, but Mystique wants to use it as a weapon so she sends Toad to find out why. Toad agrees but when he finds Logan he gets more than he bargained for. Tier 3





	Breaking Toad

**Author's Note:**

> A tier 3 project
> 
> please read and review

Breaking Toad

Logan often disappears for times, it seems random and very few know the reason, but Mystique wants to use it as a weapon so she sends Toad to find out why. Toad agrees but when he finds Logan he gets more than he bargained for.

-x-

Toad was in the shower, he was doing a full scrub down. He's started taking more showers since the ladies liked guys who smelled good and well-groomed. Toad thought himself a ladies man but had 0 luck with the ladies. The only lover he had was his own hand and his tongue.

He enjoyed his shower, and while he was washing his crotch, his cock stirred to life. After rinsing his dick, Toad stretched his tongue out and took hold of his 6-inch erection. “Osh yesh!” his tongue worked his manhood, sliding back and forth while teasing the head.

Toad braced himself against the wall as his tongue teased his erection, and his free hand went down to play with his balls. Not much fan fair since Toad knew little about the body and the pleasures that could be found in it. It didn't matter much at the moment as a blush spread across Toad's pale cheeks as he grew closer and closer to climax.

The wet grip on his dick did feel good, and with a groan, he came! His cum shot from his pulsing dick, only to vanish under the shower spray. As his tongue retreated he caught the last of his orgasm and he blushed at the manly flavor.

He didn't get much time to process the strange new feeling welling up inside him, as the door to the bathroom was pounded on. “Get out here Toad!” he jumped at Mystique's voice sending fear through him faster than a jackrabbit.

“Alright, alright, I'll be right out.” he grabbed a towel and scurried to the door.

Mystique stood, her arms folded in the doorway, glaring down at the wet naked Toad. “I have a job for you Toad.”

“I figured, what do I gotta do?” he asked, clutching his towel around his waist.

“I want you to break into the institute again.”

“What?! No way man, send Quicksilver, I don't wanna go back to that insane place.” he waved his arms around, causing his towel to drop.

Mystique glared at him, Toad yelped shielding his crotch. “You will break into the institute and locate Wolverine!”

Toad collected his towel. “Why him?”

“He disappears or goes into hiding certain times of the year. Since coming to the institute he hasn't left, so he must be held up in there.” she starts pointing at Toad. “Find him and learn what keeps Xavier's beast locked up if we know what it is we can use it against him.”

“Okay...I'll do it...”

“Good, now go put on some pants.” she walked off.

-x-

Toad began to sneak into the Institute in full battle outfit. It seemed the place was abandoned, not a student in sight. He got past the defenses surprisingly easy and slipped into the building. 'What's up, last time I was here there was some intense security?' He began looking for Logan aka Wolverine.

He found him after some time and it seems the man was in a heavily secured bunker. Mystique had given him a device for hacking, and he found the security pad and after a few minutes his hacking works and opens the door. 'Now just a peek and get the hell out of here.'

Toad peeked into the darkroom and soon found a hand reaching out of the darkness. He was grabbed and hauled into the room. “Rawr!” Logan growled at Toad.

“Whoa, easy it's just me Toad...Whoa!” Logan was naked. Not just naked the man was naked and HARD! Toad's never seen a dick so huge, he was thicker than the Blob and longer than Lance. To say nothing of Wolverine's Adonis level physique, anyone with eyes could see the man was built, his skin-tight bodysuit often showed it off but naked it reached another level.

Logan was all man, broad-shouldered, thick rugged arms, jacked rugged legs, beefy pecs with a touch of manly hair, the man had an 8 pack...an 8 pack! He had a treasure trail of manly hair up to his navel, above his crotch was a thick mane of hair above his crotch. His family jewels were huge as well, they almost seemed swollen beyond belief, the man was packing a heavy load for sure, compared to Toad's balls it would be comparing apples to watermelons. He was so hard!

Seeing the man naked was one thing but seeing his fully erect dick was intense. The man was a solid 9 inches, but the combination of his length and girth made the cock mouthwatering to see.

Toad blushed, he's never seen such a sculpted form of sexiness. “Umm, sorry for interrupting I'll just be leaving...” he tried to leave only for Logan to grab him.

“Mate!” Logan growled, he pulled Toad in for a dominating kiss. The teen's blush grew to cover his whole face.

'My first kiss!' he thought he would be disgusted being kissed by a guy, but his semi-hard dick...he hadn't even noticed he had gotten stiff from the sight of Logan's naked body...turned into a full-blown erection.

Toad moaned, allowing Wolverine to deepen the kiss. He was kissed into a daze, his head swimming with newfound lust and desire. Wolverine's manly musk flooded his brain with each intake of breath through his nose.

It wasn't until Logan was ripping his costume off did he snap back to reality. “Wait, I don't like guys...” his words fell short as Logan exposed his stiff 6 incher. Logan gave a growl like he was calling him out on his lies. 'Do I?' Toad thinks.

Logan sniffs his crotch a bit, before swallowing Toad's cock in one go. “Ohhh!” Toad couldn't take it. Logan's hot wet mouth was too much for the virgin mutant. He came fast, shooting down Logan's throat.

Toad gasped as Logan sucked him through his orgasm. “Wait...ahhh I just came...oh god it feels good!” Toad drooled, and with his cock still sensitive, it didn't take him long to cum again. The young mutant was swimming in a sea of pleasure, he didn't even notice when he was turned around and pressed against the wall.

His cheeks were spread and his virgin pucker was exposed, Logan licked his lips before licking his crack. “Ahh!” Toad moaned, his entrance twitched. Logan fondled his butt, while his tongue licked and teased his hole. Toad had no idea one could receive pleasure from the ass.

He braced himself against the wall as Logan slowly ate him out, his cock rising back up to full attention. Logan was experienced even in his primal state of mind, he could smell Toad was a virgin and was getting the boy ready for what was to come. Not that Toad had any idea what was happening, but was enjoying the ass licking so much he went with the flow and bucked back.

Logan's tongue breached the mutant's ass, darting back and forth before sliding deep into him. Even the way he was groping Toad's ass was turning him on. Logan was rimming him like a champ, opening the boy's hole up. Toad's cock was weeping like mad.

His insides were getting wet with saliva, the pleasure was helping him relax allowing Logan to stretch him properly. His tongue wiggled deep inside his ass, earning a moan from Toad. Saliva began to coat his insides, his tight ring of muscle getting stretched open.

Toad felt his orgasm building, his balls itching for release. The fact he was gonna cum from a tongue in his ass was far from his mind. He just wanted to cum, he bucked back and earned a lustful growl. Shivers went up and down his spine.

Logan removed his tongue after a bit, Toad whining at the loss. The younger mutant blushed as his hole twitched, he was so close. He had no idea he could have such pleasure just from being teased through his ass. So when Logan pushed to fingers into his ass he moaned. “More!”

He pulled the boy's dick back through his legs and started sucking him as he worked his fingers in and out of his ass. Toad was pushed over the edge, his toes curling as his balls lurched and his cum shot right into Logan's mouth. “Oh oh ohhh ohh yes ohh!”

Toad was riding high on his pleasure, so imagine his shock as Logan continued to finger him and suck his penis. “Ahh wait I just came, I need...I need...” his eyes rolled up as Logan's fingers brushed his sweet spot. His sensitive cock was getting sucked to boot, Logan was sucking him through his orgasm before, and that talented tongue was teasing Toad for all it was worth. “Cumming!”

Another orgasm on top of the last had Toad's mind going blank, his body shaking as his ass tightened around Logan's thrusting fingers. The older man gave his sweet spot a rub down through his orgasm, milking him of a few extra spurts. Logan slurped his cum down, the boy's seed fueling Logan's already primal lust. He was putty in Logan's hands now, so it was no surprise when Logan put him on his hands and knees.

The boy was panting and drooling, even as Logan slapped the boy's ass with his dick. His heavy cock made those plump cheeks ripple before it slid home and hotdogged his ass. Logan's cock had been weeping pre-cum like crazy, his thick man meat was glistening in preparation.

His overflowing pre-cum ran down Toad's crap and sank into his parted entrance. It bubbled as it sank deeper and deeper, more coming. Once he was wet enough, he lined up his cock, the fat head rubbing against his entrance. Logan gave a growl before sinking into the boy's tight ass.

The head pushed and popped the boy's cherry as it breached him. “Ah!” Toad gasped as the cock entered him. Logan was out of his mind, but he had enough sense to go slow for the former virgin. He rocked his cock a bit, letting the head pop back and forth out of his ass, before giving him some more cock.

Inch after inch was slowly rocked into Toad's channel. His pre-cum helping pace the way into Toad's body. 'Oh man, this is weird, his cock in my ass...it feels...it feels...it feels so good!' his first time stung, but Logan's prep work and size was turning pain to pleasure.

His big hands came around but ignored the boy's dick, and instead fondled his chest. His nipples were found and teased, it tickled at first, but as the man's dick plundered him he was starting to feel strange. Toad's cock was hard again, and just in time for Logan to sink balls deep inside.

Full...Toad felt full...it was so strange...his ass was stuffed with cock...and it felt good...so good...his insides were wet with pre-cum and saliva. Logan's cock was so hot and heavy, his ass hole was stretched so wide. Logan's manly hair was tickling his smooth ass, he felt it when Logan ground his hips, the heavy cock digging into his insides. “Ohh fuck me!” Toad moaned.

So Logan did, he pulled back leaving a void in the boy's body. Empty so empty, except for the pre-cum pooling inside him. Logan thrust back in, his strong hips and firm pelvis colliding into Toad's plump ass hard! His cheeks rippled and the boy moaned. Logan growled, continuing to toy with Toad's nipples as he pounded the boy's ass.

Toad was becoming weird, a part of him thought he shouldn't be enjoying this, and he should be using his tongue or spit to getaway. This part was saying he didn't like guys, he was a ladies man, he shouldn't be enjoying a cock up his ass, enjoying it even, but…

His hard cock was bouncing, slapping his belly with each of Logan's strong full thrusts. He was enjoying it, he didn't know why, but he was. 'Anal sex is so good, anal sex is great!' he drooled. That little voice was growing quieter as a new voice began cheering for more, this was hot, he wanted to know and feel more.

More he got as Logan's thrusts shifted, to pound the young man's sweet spot. He lost it, having his first anal orgasm. His cum erupting all over the ground. That's when Logan snapped, his last shred of humanity being ripped to shreds as he went full feral mode. He released the boy's nips and covered his body with his own, trapping him under his muscled form and he fucked the boy through his release.

This went on for hours, Toad forgetting why he came here at all. The friction in his ass was melting him from the inside out, his brain was melting and leaving him through his dick with each passing orgasm. Logan came inside him, his massive balls unloading a hefty amount of cum. This did nothing to slow Logan down, his stamina was insane.

Four hours in, he stopped spurting, instead having a steady stream of cum fucked out of him. His dick caught in an endless cycle of pleasure he couldn't escape from, not that he wanted to. Eight hours in, he stopped spilling seed altogether, he was spent, his own mutant gene unable to keep up with Logan. He was facing quite a few dry orgasms before Logan growled and came for the final time.

The man was still hard even after all that, but he was done with this round of mating. He rolled off to the side, and spooned Toad from behind, they managed to avoid the massive puddle of cum. Toad came to an hour later and had the strength to move.

His belly was full and bloated with Logan's man milk, he pulled off his cock and gasped. He was empty, and it seemed Logan's cock was the only thing keeping the heavy flood of semen back. With it lodged from his now gaping hole, his semen squirted out, hitting the floor and running down his legs.

Toad blushed, realizing he had just been fucked by a guy and had the best sex of his life. He ran off, escaping back to the house, where he emptied the cum out of his belly. It was so embarrassing as he got hard from it. Things were very different for Toad.

He stopped hitting on girls even dreaming about them. He tried to jerk off but no matter how much he tugged he couldn't release. So he started playing with his ass, remembering what Logan did to him, that's what got him off. He even used his tongue, sticking his long tongue right up his own ass while playing with his nipples.

Days passed like this, Toad tongue fucking his own ass while playing with his nips, his nips growing bigger and more sensitive. Even though he came it wasn't the same. He still felt empty, his ass hole twitching like crazy. An ache was burned deep into his body, becoming like an itch he couldn't scratch. All he could think about was sex, he couldn't sit without remembering. He also faced new thoughts, while his ass was satisfied he wondered what other cocks tasted like, sure he tasted his own, but now he wanted to taste others

-x-

Logan was out of his wild rut state, faster than usual, not that his cycle was fully over, so he was sleeping in only a pair of boxers. His cock was in a semi-erect state and had been for days. So to say Wolverine was on edge was an understatement.

So when his window was opened his claws came out. What he wasn't expecting was to see Toad again. “What are you doing here?” he growled.

“I needed to see you!” he said, his body was shaking.

“You left,” he growled and crossed his arms.

“I know, I'm sorry, please take me again. I need you.” He stripped and stood in all his naked glory, his 6-inch dick standing at attention.

“Need me huh?” Logan took off his boxers and threw them at Toad. The boy got hit with them right in the face and he sniffed them, inhaling Logan's rich manly musk that was burned in every fiber as his dick was rubbing against the fabric for hours.

Toad had hearts in his eyes. Logan got back in his bed, his cock rising to full mast. “Ride me toad boy!” he put his hands behind his head, his manly musk filling the room.

“Yes sir!” he hoped over and wasted no time sitting on Logan's fat cock. It was glorious! His ass was loose enough from days anal play, but feeling Logan's dick inside him made him cum. “Oh yeah, baby fuck me, fill my ass, so good!” Toad moaned.

Once he was fully seated he came. “Like my cock don't ya?” he growled.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes!” he started to move, placing his hands on Logan's chest to steady himself a bit, feeling the man's firm pecs. Once he had a good pace, he put on a show for Logan, playing with his nips as he rode him like a champ.

Toad came three more times before Logan came once. “You got what ya wanted, now leave,” Logan said.

“Please no, I don't want to leave you again.” he moaned and hugged Logan. “I was confused before, but I know now, I know what I want.” Logan kept a stern look on his face. His rut cycles were hard on him, more so after he's fucked, someone.

Toad pulled off his cock and turned around so Logan could see his well-fucked hole. “I want to be fucked by this cock!” he moaned before sucking Logan's cock into his mouth. Even Logan was caught off guard by this.

He showed off his tongue work, teasing his cock and even Logan's balls. It took a few tries, but Toad swallowed all of Logan's dick and his brain lit up like the fourth of July. His mouth and throat were stuffed, he felt a familiar twitching in his cock.

Logan pulled his cock back and sucked him as he came, not wasting a single drop. “Suck it Toad!” he said, after pulling off his cock with a wet pop. Toad cried tears of joy.

Logans wild fucking was great but now that he could put his years of experience on display Toad was in heaven. This is what he needed, what he wanted. He moved into the Institute to be closer to Logan.

He was fucked day in and day out, in the bed, in the shower, on the floor. He couldn't get enough. The old Toad would have been so jealous at how much sex he was getting now. He lived and breathed cock now, and he was so happy. He didn't even need to be prepped anymore, he could take Logan's cock in his ass or mouth at any time.

Toad was sucking Logan's dick as a treat for every meal. He rode him in the morning and for hours at night. He wouldn't even go to school unless Logan pumped his ass full of cum. He found time for cock even if Logan was busy. When Logan worked on cars, he'd be sucking the man's dick. If Logan was working out, Toad would be doing squats on his cock.

Logan's sex drive could handle the horny mutant and more. Even when the poor boy was blissed out and spent Logan's cock was still hard. It amazed him, it really did. If he missed anything from his old life it was his friends, and that's when he got an idea. Mystique said what happened to Logan happened in a pattern.

He was so happy, so he wanted to share that happiness with his friends. Toad returned to the Brotherhood house when Mystique was away. His bros thought he had come crawling back to them, but he, in fact, had brought his very special friend. “Finally come to your senses Toad.”

“Yeah man, you've been weird for a while now.” Toad smiled.

“You guys are right, I have become weird, but I want you guys to become weird with me!” He removed his clothing making the guys blush. He had cum running down his legs and his cock was weeping pre-cum.

He turned the horny Wolverine loose on the Brotherhood and helped him claim his former friends one by one. They would all become weird, Toad aiding in their transformation. It was time to become a brotherhood again. Logan had the best rut of his life and gained three more horny mutant sluts to take care of. He couldn't even be mad at the horny toad.

Logan never did find out about why Toad was even there, or who sent him, but it doesn't matter anymore. The brotherhood crumbled, and he no longer needed to be locked up to go through his rut, win-win right?

End


End file.
